McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was founded in 1940. It was originally called McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 It was renamed 'McDonald's Famous Hamburgers ' in 1948. McDonald's 1953–1960 File:1st_logo.gif|This logo used Speedee, McDonald's first mascot from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets to when it phased out. mcdonalds1.png| 1960–1968 McDonald's 1960 Logo.svg|Logo with blue circle. McDonald's 1960 Symbol.svg|Logo without any text or circle. Only symbol. mcdonalds2.png|A sign that reads "McDonald's Hamburgers" 18ec608fdae561583162a24fe0694cac.jpg|Mcdonald's second mascot - Archy McDonald. 2afee897efad17e4910f8f3e852b6e1b.jpg|Second rendition of Archy. In 1960, the Golden Arches were introduced for the new symbol. This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, a roof line higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. 1968–Present McDonald's Sign.jpg|A sign that reads "Billions & Billions Served" McDonald's.jpg|Without the Golden Arches mcdonalds.jpg|A rare logo with the Forever Young design. However, the text was red. This makes it similar to the 1960 logo with the 1968 symbol, but with the same wording location in the logo. It still got the same font as the original logo. McdonaldsCondensedSign1976.jpg|An alternate version of the logo used at the time with a more condensed font, as well as the name being enclosed in a black box. This is still on some older locations with the double mansard roof, usually in the vicinity of the drive thru windows. A glass version of this logo is also used on the windows of older locations as well. Mcdonalds Parody 90s 1.png|Parody of 20th Century Fox from 1989-1991 This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. This was used in countries outside the United States in any year until 1984. The line was now removed from the Golden Arches. And the font was changed for the McDonald's text, and is shown on the Golden Arches. 1969-Present A glass version of the 1968 McDonald's logo appeared on the windows of newer McDonald's restaurants from June 1969 until this logo was phased out from newer restaurants as part of the 2006 "Forever Young" rebrand. This logo is still on windows in some US restaurants and on the windows of newer restaurants in Canada. 1975–Present This logo is similar to the previous one, but it has a red tube behind the logo. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs, and trash cans. This logo also appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1984-1990 with slogan "It's the good time for the great taste", in 1988-1990 with slogan "Good Time, Great Taste", in 1990-1991 with slogan "Food, Folks & Fun", in 1991-1992 with slogan "McDonald's Today" and some commercials that aired in 1992-1995 with slogan "What you want is what to get". This logo is used on the exit signs. This is the real version of the current logo. This was used in countries outside the United States in 1984 until 2006. 1992–Present This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1992-1997 with slogan "What you want is what to get" and in 1995-1997 with slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1993–1997 This logo first appeared on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants in 1993. It was used on McDonald's websites from 1996 until 1999, the McKids logo from 1994 until 2001, on small fry packets internationally from 2004 until 2010, and on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. This logo is still used on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants. Mcdonalds-95-logo.png|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo from 1995-2004 and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. Mcdonalds-96-logo.png|Red and white version, used for hamburger wrappers. MyMcdonalds.png|This logo was used during the "My McDonald's" slogan campaign the United States from February to October 1997. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the internet became more mainstream. 1997–2000 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 1997-2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". This uses a speech bubble showing the McDonald's Golden Arches on the symbol. 2000–2001 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 2000-2003 with slogan "We love to see you smile". This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside many Wal-Mart stores, which was also done for the 2001 logo. 2001–2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 2001-2003 with slogan "Smile". The logo has a identical look to the 2000 logo. This logo is still in use on bags which the 2000 McDonald's logo was still used on today. 2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 2003 without slogan, shortly before changing its slogan to "i'm lovin' it" in September 2003. 2003–2006 In September 2003, McDonald's modified its logo and changed their slogan to "i'm lovin' it" and removed the "McDonald's" word in the middle to simply redesigned golden arches. ILI.png McDonalds2003a.png|3D version McDonalds2004b.png|2nd 3D version. McDonalds2004d.jpg|Version used in Mexico and the U.S. for Spanish customers 2006–present As part of the first restaurant redesign for decades, called 'Forever Young', the logo was redesigned. The red background is occasionally used and the lettering is now used seperately to the 'Golden Arches'. This is used on a McDonald's website and promotions. McDonald's 2006.jpg|Alternate version with slogan. McDonalds Canada.svg.png|Canadian version, since it shows the Canadian leaf. McDonald's shadowed logo with slogan.png|Shadowed version. McDonald's America.svg|This logo started to be used in some American countries starting in 2007, using a red background New mcdonalds red logo.png|Alternate American version with slogan. Using the same color McDonald's_Portugal.svg|This logo started to be used in some European countries also starting in 2007, using a dark green background. New mcdonalds green logo.png|Alternate European version also with slogan. Using the same color. McDonald's_logo_2014.png|Red tubed version. Which looks like an app icon. McDonald's_2013_logo.png|Red tubed version with slogan. This also has the shape of a app icon. McDonald's i'm lovin' it.jpg|Golden Arches and wordmark with slogan. McDonald's New Sign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign. McSign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign without wordmark. mcdonalds commercial screenshot.jpg|McDonald's commercial screenshot (USA) Alternate logos For slogans, see McDonald's/Other. Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast Food Category:Illinois Category:McDonald's Category:Burger Places Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former Places in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:Former Places in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in Philippines Category:1940 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Ukraine Category:Restaurant chains in Russia Category:Restaurant chains in Moldova Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil